


Lost Soul

by Darcyshire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, M/M, Soul mate wrist bands, alternate universe - soul mates, because I am a masochist, no happy ending, soul mates, this hurt to write so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcyshire/pseuds/Darcyshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea came to me when I was listening to 'Lost Song' by Olafur Arnalds. (I suggest you read it while listening to it, but that was my own preference)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feardubh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feardubh/gifts).



> The idea came to me when I was listening to 'Lost Song' by Olafur Arnalds. (I suggest you read it while listening to it, but that was my own preference)

Dean slammed on the brakes as he caught sight of the man, letting out a horrified sound of surprise as his car slammed into the person, sending him flying a few feet from the car. Tires screeched, horrified screeches and screams could be heard from on lookers as they froze in place, watching Dean as he flung himself from the car, coming to huddle at the man's side.

  
"No, no." Dean murmured, gently turning the man over. The man was pale, his eyes half open as he took in raspy, shallow breaths, coughing harshly. He was beautiful. His eyes opened fully now, gazing up at Dean, breath stopping for a split second before they both heard it. The click of their wrist bands falling to the ground.

  
The wrist band that counted down to the moment they met their soul mate.

  
It was him.

  
"I am so sorry." Dean whispered, pulling at the man, fitting his body in Dean's arms. The man's eyes were blue, piercing, yet full of pain as he gazed back at Dean. His dark brown hair was ruffled - from the accident, or something else, Dean didn't know. He was thinner than Dean, but he had the body of runner, all legs and muscle.

  
"I...found you." The man breathed, a small smile gracing his lips. "I thought.. I never would." He forced out, his breathing harsher as he raised a shaking hand to Dean's cheek, stroking it gently.  
"You're as beautiful as I imagined." His body shuddered, blood leaking out the corner of his mouth. Dean wiped it away, not daring to breathe. Sirens wailed from somewhere in town, signalling their rescue, but they would be too late, and Dean knew it. 

"No, stay with me. Stay with me." He pleaded, cupping the man's cheek with his own hand. "Tell me, what's your name. Stay with me, stay with me." Dean urged, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I'm, Dean.""My name is... Castiel." The man coughed, droplets of blood staining Dean's shirt. "I wish I could have gotten to know you Dean." He murmured, relaxing in Dean's arms. 

"No, you are damnit. Stay with me. Fight this, Cas! Fight it! I know you can." Dean pleaded, leaning down to press his forehead to Castiel's. "Fight it."  
With a touch of his forehead to Castiel's, a jolt passed through Dean, his mind filled images. Too many to decipher immediately. Some jumped out at him. He heard Castiel's gasp underneath him, hands clenching Dean's shirt. He had heard of this. It was an old wives tale told to everyone at a young age that when you met your true soulmate, they connected in a such a way that no else could ever. Your very soul's connected. They hummed and sang and danced in greeting, overwhelmed with the presence of their significant other. Memories were shared of past lives together, how they journied to find each other once more through each life.  
Dean drew in a sharp breath, pressing his forehead firmer against Castiel's as memories rushed by. Two men laying in bed together, just holding each other. A man and a woman cooking breakfast, the woman heavily pregnant. An old couple holding their grandchildren. A man dying on the operating table while the woman in the waiting room sobbed for hours.

  
"That's us." Dean breathed. Castiel nodded under him, another cough wracking his body.  
"This is another memory to add." He ground out. His breathing was shallow now, harsh gasps drawn out from his lungs as he struggled to stay alive. The sirens were closer now, but they needed them, like, ten minutes ago.

  
"I can't, Dean." Castiel murmured, eyes slowly falling shut.

  
"No, no. Keep your beautiful eyes on me. Don't let them shut, Cas. Keep them open." He clenched the back of Castiel's coat, cradling his body in his arms. Dean's head snapped up, waving in every other direction franticly in search of medical assiastance. His eyes met a group of onlookers, frozen looks of horror on their faces, tears leaking from some's eyes.

  
"I'm sorry, Dean. We'll meet again. I.. love..you." was all Cas could get out, his breathing slowing.

  
"Cas, Cas. No, No! Fight this, Cas, fight it! Please." He begged, shaking the man ever so slightly as his eyes slid shut, his breathing coming to a stop.  
"Cas?" Dean's voice cracked. "Cas. Cas, no. Please." Tears pricked his eyes, vision blurring as they fell, rolling slowly down his face. The ambulance arrived, workers flinging the doors open, shouts filling the air. But they were too late.

  
Dean clung to the lifeless body, forehead pressed to the other's as sobbs wracked his body. There was no connection. No mermories, no overwhelming spark that signalled two souls. It was just a lifeless body.  
No one approached him, the team of paramedics watching in stunned silence.  
Dean let his gaze wander over Castiel's face, hand still stroking the man's cheek, other hand threading through his hair lovingly. Something caught his eye as he gazed at Castiel's face and he shifted, eyes landing on the two wristbands.

  
Both timer's read 00:00:00, Each number slowly fading to a dark red.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I think I'm going to go crawl into my own corner of shame.


End file.
